


It's Good to See Your Face

by jeffersonshamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, and not every like, every sleepless night i had, i devoted it to this lol, let's hope its something i update often, two months, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffersonshamilton/pseuds/jeffersonshamilton
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton have never agreed or gotten along, but after both their marriages failed, they found a way to put aside their differences.





	It's Good to See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I conjured up this plot a while ago, and instead of sleeping I wrote this first chapter little by little. Sometimes I'd write other things, but everyday i would put a little time aside to work on this, whether it was a warm up for something else i was writing, or I was just bored with nothing to do. If it does good enough I might start paying more attention to it and devote more time to it. But for now, here's this short chapter I hope at least one person enjoys.

Thomas Jefferson was hard at work, his hand cramping up and his eye’s droopy. Thomas wasn’t one to over work himself, and he rarely ever got stressed over work, but today was different. Today was the final Friday before he had a weeklong break. Growing up, Thomas never took a bunch of joy in Christmas, but when he started working at his current office job, he learned that he had an entire week off for Christmas, and due to that, there wasn’t a single thing in the world that could ruin his mood. No matter how tired Thomas was, at 3 PM that afternoon, Thomas was going to be free. He had an entire week to get gifts from all his friends, and to sleep in until noon if he wanted. But most importantly he was excited to get drunk with Aaron Burr, Angelica Schyuler, John Laurens and Lafayette, and hopefully Peggy Schyuler too. Thomas had been keeping an eye on Peggy for the most part, she almost never showed up to parties or get togethers, but on the off occasion she did, she showed up looking as beautiful as possible, and it made Thomas’s heart race. 

Thomas looked up when he saw Lafayette standing in his doorway with a white box in his hands and a big smile on his face. “Good morning Lafayette,” Thomas said, returning the smile and putting his pen down to give his attention to Lafayette. Lafayette put the box down onto Thomas’s desk, and took a sip of Thomas’s coffee, “Good morning Mon ami! I hope you’re in the Christmas spirit, I know I am.” 

“I can tell you are,” Thomas said, noticing that Lafayette was wearing a bright blue Christmas sweater, complete with frosty the snowman and sleeves that didn’t fully reach down to Lafayette’s wrists. Lafayette seemed to be loving the thing, taking notice to Thomas’s observation of the sweater, and looking down before his smile widened, “I know, right? It’s the best sweater I own!” 

Thomas nodded, because he could spit on Lafayette’s sweater and call it horrendous, and Lafayette would still be as happy as ever, so there was very little point in refuting it. “So what’s this? Some kind of care package?” Thomas asked looking down at the white box, he had no idea what was in it or why Lafayette had brought it to his office. “You’ll see when you open it, and brighten up, no? It’s an amazing time to be alive! It’s Christmas season!” Lafayette said, he was still smiling as wide as possible, now sat down on one of Thomas’s chairs. 

“Merry Christmas season, did you guys hear the news?” Aaron burr said, he walked into Thomas’s office with four coffees, and sat down, putting the coffee on Thomas’s desk. “Good morning Aaron, merry Christmas season indeed! Maybe you can lift up Thomas’s anti Christmas spirits with this news?” Lafayette said raising an eyebrow, “We also have enough coffee but this was beautiful of you!”

“This isn’t good news. Alexander is getting a divorce, just like Angelica back two years ago,” Aaron said, and suddenly, Thomas’s slight high spirits and Lafayette’s all time high hopes completely faltered. Thomas hardly cared, but it did peak his interest as to why Aaron felt this information was so important to the point where he needed to announce it, and in such a stern manner too. Thomas and Alexander didn’t particularly get along, they’ve known each other for years, and they spent most of the time together giving each other dirty glances and snotty remarks. Thomas didn’t hate Alexander, but he wasn’t very excited about him either. 

“You’re joking! is he quitting?” Lafayette asked, and he probably shared Thomas’s curiosity as to why Aaron was announcing it like that. Lafayette had a liking to Alexander, but Lafayette liked everyone. Lafayette also wondered what he meant by what he said when Angelica had gotten divorced, but brushed it off, thinking maybe he heard it wrong,

“No of course not Lafayette, Alexander was caught cheating with Maria Reynolds, and his wife has gone missing. He’s destroyed,” Aaron said. 

This was a clear case of office gossip, at least it was to Thomas since he didn’t care what was going on in Alexander’s life. If Alexander wasn’t asking for a sabbatical, wasn’t giving his two weeks’ notice, it wasn’t Thomas’s business. It did give Thomas a funny feeling though, that Alexander had cheated on Eliza. Eliza was rich, and last time Thomas had seen Eliza and Alexander, they were stuck together like glue. 

“Why are you telling us this?” Thomas asked, he couldn’t hide his disinterest anymore. Thomas didn’t care for Alexander’s personal life; he was simply waiting for Aaron to just spit out the real reason that he was announcing this. If Alexander needed emotional support, he could find it elsewhere. 

“Well, usually Alexander spends Christmas break with Eliza and her father, but that’s obviously over. He shouldn’t be alone, and maybe it would be in our best interest to invite him to our parties. He needs some joy in his life,” Aaron said, he was confident in the fact that Alexander was in no state to spend days on end with no job and no friends. Thomas’s fists we’re clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. 

“Excuse me?” Thomas asked, and Lafayette scoffed, crossing his legs and sipping on the coffee Aaron bought, “He’s going to be at our parties? He’s probably so depressed he can’t get out of bed, and you’re inviting him to our parties?” 

“Thomas,” Lafayette said shaking his head, “Mon amour, Alex deserves his friends and love in this time, you’d want the same.”

“Hamilton made his own decision to cheat on his wife, no one held a gun to his head,” Thomas said, and Aaron and Lafayette were way to scared to confess that the first part of that was true. Alexander had gotten himself into that mess and even though he loved Eliza, he did it at his own will. He couldn’t play the victim for very long.  
“He’s still coming Thomas,” Angelica said, walking into the office with her arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face. Thomas rolled his eyes at how many people were crowding in his office, his urge to finish his work making his head spin. 

“What are you doing here?” Thomas asked, while Lafayette kissed Angelica’s hand as a good morning, and Aaron pulled her down slightly so she could sit in the chair next to him. 

“Good morning to you as well Thomas, I’m here visiting Alexander, making sure he isn’t jumping out a window, or hanging himself with his own tie,” Angelica said while she was holding Lafayette’s hand and picking up a cup of coffee. She lowered her voice and leaned forward, “Alexander’s affair runs a little deeper than what you all know.”

“What?” Thomas asked, and he didn’t really care, but he was excited for everyone to finish this office gossip and let him get back to work. 

“Eliza and Alexander had a bit of a falling out when Phillip was born, and Alexander came to the conclusion that he was in a loveless marriage. He’s been sleeping with Maria Reynolds for a year now, Eliza just found out, and she’s staying with our father, she hasn’t been able to talk to anyone, it’s all a lot for her to handle,” Angelica said, and now Thomas was slightly interested. Eliza and Alexander had a falling out? Thomas didn’t want to seem like he cared, but he did. Praying that Lafayette or Aaron would ask her what she meant by falling out, but when neither of them did, Thomas decided to speak out.

“Falling out?” Thomas asked, and Angelica sighed and nodded.

“When Eliza had Phillip, Alexander received a hospital bill that made his head hurt. He had to work overtime, and he was never home. Eliza got fed up, and picked a fight with him, and I guess he got angry and told her that she should be asking her father for money, or trying to get a job. She made him start sleeping in his own office. He couldn’t take it anymore and found love somewhere else. Only thing he could do I suppose,” Angelica said, she was holding Lafayette’s hand so tightly recalling the events to the point that he was in slight pain.

“I guess it wasn’t totally his fault then,” Lafayette said, “Which is why he’s coming to our parties Thomas.” Angelica and Aaron both nodded, looking at Thomas for confirmation. 

“Good morning everyone, hardly working instead of working hard I see,” John Laurens said, walking into Thomas’s office and nodding as he saw everyone huddled around Thomas’s desk, all of them looking up to see John’s face, disappointment radiating off him. 

“We’re talking about Alexander’s penthouse-like affair,” Thomas said, wondering if John had already heard the news, or even better, was John comforting Alexander through all of this? John and Alexander were pretty close; and if anyone knew about what Alexander was going through it was John. 

“Angelica, I love you, but you don’t work here, you can’t be disrupting the workplace like this,” John said, crossing his arms and shaking his head, making Angelica feel a little girl who was just caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. 

“As for you Burr, you have paperwork to do. You have no time to be spreading gossip like it’s wildfire, get to work,” John said, “And Lafayette, I need you to go to pick up things for the office. Everyone has things to do, you all can’t be sitting here bothering Thomas. I’ll see you all tonight at my place, get to work for now.” 

Outside of work, John was always laughing, his smile brightening up the room and his positive energy radiating off him. But at work, John tried his best to keep it professional, making sure people did the work they needed to do. 

“Run errands? Angelica! Come with me, it’ll be so much fun!” Lafayette said, smiling at Angelica and bringing high spirits back into the room. 

“I have to talk to Alexander, but I’ll catch up with you,” Angelica said, she got up and followed Lafayette out, both of them respectively holding the coffee burr brought in their hands. 

“Burr, you have work to do,” John said, and Aaron nodded, getting up and walking outside, john closed the door and stared down Thomas, “Me and you need to talk.”

“Of course, is everything okay?” Thomas asked, in fear of John having bad news or being mad at Thomas.

“Thomas, when Madison left, you weren’t okay. You called Angelica up at 2 AM, crying about how Madison left you with nothing but a note explaining he found love somewhere else, and after that, we waited on you hand and foot. We supported you through it all, we did nothing but love you and wait up past midnight in case you called one of us and needed to talk. We did the same for Angelica when she was going through something similar. Alexander isn’t someone who’s feelings you can ignore, and you need to be a friend towards him, whether you want to or not. Be the person you needed when you were damaged,” John said, and by the end he had tears in his eyes and his hard, professional exterior was gone. 

Thomas tried his hardest not to cry too, recalling how last year he was his happiest, in love with James Madison. Thomas tried his hardest to forget, but James was such an important person in his life. One day, Thomas and James had a giant fight, and although Thomas apologized multiple times, slept on the couch for days, and cried until his eyes were bloodshot, James never forgave him. Eventually, Thomas woke up to a note on the kitchen island that James was not going to put up with his situation, and he was moving away, to find a better love, a healthier relationship. It broke Thomas’s heart, and all he could do was pray and hope James was okay.

“I can do that,” Thomas said, his voice cracking. John nodded, walking away, closing the door and leaving Thomas to take a deep breath, shake his head, and get back to work.

***

Angelica didn’t know what she was going to tell Alexander, because she wasn’t sure if Alexander didn’t want to talk about his current situation, and if he did, what if Angelica said the wrong thing? She had no idea if Alexander even wanted any consolation, but it was in her best interest to at least check up on him. 

“Angelica, I’m going to go get a list of things we need for the office and I’ll wait for you in the lobby of the office, sent regards to Alexander for me, yes?” Lafayette said, snapping Angelica out of her thoughts. Angelica nodded, her mind still clouded by thoughts of what to say to Alexander. 

“Thank you mon amour,” Lafayette said, wrapping an arm around Angelica’s shoulders and kissing her cheek, then making his way to his own office. It calmed Angelica down, knowing Lafayette thought highly of her and she was about to go run errands with him, whatever happened with Alexander, she knew Lafayette would comfort her, and even help her forget about the whole thing.

Angelica walked along until she found the door to Alexander’s own office, taking a deep breath before knocking on it. She got nostalgia remembering a year ago when she would sneak into the building with all the offices when Alexander was working late, walking into his office, giggling because she was tipsy and bringing some leftover champagne with her so Alexander could take a break and have some fun with her. Things were easier back then, everyone was in love. 

Angelica took a deep breath, before knocking on Alexander’s door and walking in. The office was dark, the shutters in front of the window were completely closed, the room illuminated by a small lamp on Alexander’s desk. Alexander was wearing a black hoodie, he was hunched over his desk, scribbling away at a piece of paper and not looking up, even when Angelica coughed and closed the door. 

“Alexander,” Angelica said, she sat down at a chair in front of his desk and crossed her legs, wondering how Alexander was still hard at work, and hadn’t decided to begin his Christmas break early.

“Yeah,” Alexander said, his voice cracked in the process, and he was still writing, not looking up for a second. 

“Are you okay?” Angelica asked, and it broke her heart to see Alexander like this, all fragile and non-talkative.

“Good question. Sometimes I think I am, I’ve been eating and drinking properly, but I haven’t been sleeping. I never sleep though, but I’ve never slept that much. but when people ask me if I’m okay, it makes me double check. I haven’t been reaching out to people, I haven’t been planning on going to therapy, I haven’t done laundry or wash dishes, and maybe I shouldn’t be okay at all, truth be told,” Alexander said, he was still writing, but now he seemed a little bit calmer. “Have you heard from her? Eliza?”

“No, but dad says she’s okay. She’s been sleeping, eating, she’s been taking care of herself. She’s all right,” Angelica said, and for the most part it was true. Eliza was sleeping in way too much, and eating way too little, but Alexander didn’t need to know that.

“I shouldn’t have done what I did,” Alexander said, shaking his head and he stopped writing, looking up at Angelica, and it became apparent that even if Alexander was okay, he didn’t look okay. Alexander had bags under his eyes, worse than before, and his eyes were droopy. 

“Alexander, I’ve been in a loveless marriage. I’ve felt unloved before, we all have. You can’t choose how you receive love and how often you receive it. You can only choose to be happy with what you receive and you weren’t happy. I’m never going to leave you Alexander, and neither is John, or Lafayette, we’re all here for you, believe it or not. You should come to our party tonight, we’ll love you like you want, like you deserve,” Angelica said, and she felt confident in what she said, feeling accomplished. 

“I’ll come Angelica, of course I’ll come,” Alexander said, his frown turning into a small smile. Angelica was right after all, and Alexander was in the mood to be with his friends, devoting his time to making his Christmas break a memorable one.

“I have to meet Lafayette to run errands, but I’ll call you later,” Angelica said, and she stood up, nodding at Alexander before walking outside his office, closing the door behind her. Angelica walked towards the elevator, feeling content with the conversation she just had. When the elevator doors opened, she walked in, pressed the button for the lobby, and walked out when the elevator reached the floor and opened its doors.

Lafayette was standing there, smiling and laughing, talking to the receptionist, and Angelica couldn’t help but smile. Lafayette always seemed to make everyone around him happy, and that’s why Angelica felt so attached to him. She was so glad that he was coming to the party that night, because she got to spend time with him, possibly get them both tipsy using the same bottle of champagne. 

Angelica walked up to the both of them, smiling at the receptionist and looking at Lafayette, coughing and trying to grab his attention, “Gilbert.”

“Angelica, if it isn’t the women of the hour,” Lafayette said, linking arms with her and smiling. “Excuse me mon ami, I have work to do,” He said to the receptionist, and the receptionist nodded, smiling back.

***

“So how did your talk with Alexander go?” Lafayette said, him and Angelica we’re now at Office depot, needing to pick up multiple things for the office. It was things like ink cartridges, packs of copy paper, new lamps.

“They went okay, I wasn’t really sure what to say to him,” Angelica responded, taking a second to look at a printer, making sure that if needed, she had something to change the topic to. 

“Well? What did you end up saying to him? Is he okay?” Lafayette asked, he had an eyebrow raised although he wasn’t facing Angelica, he was also looking at a printer.

“I just invited him to our party tonight, and I asked if he was okay. His answer wasn’t that clear, but yeah he seems to be doing alright, he’s coming tonight too,” Angelica said, now taking a second to look at Lafayette. 

“I have no idea how he’s okay,” Lafayette said, he turned to look at Angelica and shrugged, “I know I wouldn’t be.”

“It must be hard for him,” Angelica said, remembering she was also in a situation like this two years ago or so, her feelings we’re at an all time low, and she had troubles getting out of bed. 

“You should know, no?” Lafayette asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“What?” Angelica said, crossing her arms and scowling. Had someone told Lafayette about her divorce? Lafayette and Angelica weren’t friends when she got divorced, and if she remembered correctly, Lafayette wasn’t even working in the office when it happened. 

“Angelica, there’s nothing wrong with getting a divorce, do you mind me asking you what happened?” Lafayette said, and he grabbed Angelica’s hands, looking her in the eyes when he asked.

“I was 22, and still living with my dad. He said he was fine with it, but I graduated high school and I had been living at home for four years, I wasn’t working, wasn’t studying. Eliza had moved out, marrying Alexander, and having kids of her own. Peggy began studying at Princeton, she was top of her class, and I felt a little underwhelmed, so I did something bad,” Angelica said, looking in every direction that wasn’t right in front of her. Lafayette tightened his grip around Angelica’s hands, prompting her to go on.

“Desperation took over me, I started flirting with Alexander. When it was just me and him, I would try and get him drunk, I only succeeded so many times, and we never ended up doing something we would regret later. I only got wet kisses and slurred compliments. I couldn’t sleep because I was so infatuated with my sister’s husband, it drove me insane. When I was with Alexander and John, I would flirt with John and try to make Alexander Jealous, it never worked. Then, I met George Washington, I met him through Alexander. George was something else, he was solid Teflon—never bothered, always with a smile on his face. I fell in love with him, and I managed to marry him. From then on, I was convinced I was living my best life. I had a beautiful marriage ceremony Gil, and even if I didn’t have one as wonderful as I did, I wouldn’t have cared. At the end of the night, I was sleeping in the same bed as George, and that’s what really mattered. But one night, things turned south. I decided to go out with Alexander and Eliza, but Eliza cancelled. She cancelled because her and Alexander had gotten into a fight, one they never recovered from. It was just me and Alexander, and one thing led to another, and me and Alexander ended up kissing, it was chaste, it was short, but it was there. Until I got divorced, I spent my marriage sleeping on the couch, going back to my father’s house, visiting Peggy, any excuse to not be around George. My feelings for Alexander had come back, and they were strong. I was in a loveless marriage, not giving love and eventually not getting it back,” Angelica finished, and Lafayette was nodding the entire time, paying attention to everything Angelica said, holding her hands and not letting go. 

“I love you Angelica, mon amour,” Lafayette said, grabbing Angelica and giving her a hug, not knowing how else to respond, “I’ll give you all the love you need.” Angelica nodded, hugging him back, emotionally drained from digging up so much of her past. All felt okay, especially in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't to bad! My tumblr is hamiltonsjefferson.tumblr.com if you want to anonymously tell me I'm a piece of shit :)


End file.
